


Our Galaxy

by RLMoran



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLMoran/pseuds/RLMoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Takes place after the Omega 4 Relay and inbetween up to after the events of Mass Effect 3. Let us just pretend that they found the cure for Keprals Syndrome*</p><p>The suicide mission is over, and as everyone goes their separate ways you, Jane Shepard, fly off to Illium. Not ready to return to Earth due to the fact that you should be court marshalled you decide to stay with Liara.</p><p>While on Illium you find Thane Krios once again, and without the tension of the suicide mission waying on your shoulders repressed emotions begin to blossom.</p><p>However when all seems well the threat of the Reapers returns along with Cerberus at their side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You stood in the cargo bay, your hand resting upon the coffin that held Tali's body. It was all your fault. You hadn't gotten her the exact upgrades you needed for her suit and now she was dead. 

"Commander?" Joker's voice came over the intercom.

"Yes, Joker?" 

"Thane is looking for you. Should I tell him where you are?"

You remained still and silent for a moment. With a sigh you gave the okay. Not long after the door opened and in walked the lanky, scaled drell. He was practically silent as death as he made his way to your side.

"Commander," he stated with a curt nod.

"Hey, Thane," you greeted quietly. "Did you need something?"

"I was worried about your well being Siha. I know Tali was your best friend," his words were slow as if he was afraid you would crack.

"Yes, I'm alright. What did you call me?" you watched as Thane's eyes flicked around the room. "Nevermind," you sighed allowing Thane to set himself at ease.

"What will you do now Commander? You do not plan on returning to Earth, do you?" he took a step closer as he spoke.

"I'm staying with Liara on Illium for a while. I can't avoid Earth forever."

You both stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity until Joker broke back in over the intercom.

"Commander we are arriving at Illium."

"Thanks Joker," You gave Thane a smile before excusing yourself and leaving him alone in the cargo bay.

\----------

Once off the ship you moved around people along the familiar route to Liara's office. You ascended the stairs and gave a sideways smile to the receptionist as she gave you entrance to Liara's office.

"Shepard," she smiled and walked over to you, embracing you in a tight hug. You returned it greatful to see her. "I heard about Tali. I'm so sorry Jane."

"I should have given her the right upgrades for her suit. She'd still be here if I was more careful," you tried to hide the crack in your voice but Liara knew you far too well.

"Don't blame yourself Shepard. It's a miracle any of you survived at all," she returned to the seat behind her desk and gave you strange look. "Kaidan was here."

Your eyes widened slightly as you took the seat across from her. "What did he want?"

"He was asking for information on your mission through the Omega 4 Relay. He wondered if you had survived," you nodded in understanding as Liara still watched you closely. "Are you and him still close?"

You made a scoffing noise and shook your head.

"No, not really. He called me a traitor because I was working with Cerberus."

Liara laughed slightly, apparently agreeing with your thought of his absurdity. Then she fell silent once again. 

"How's Garrus holding up?" she questioned softly.

Your eyes fell and you began absent mindedly poking at your omni-tool.

"Sorry, wrong question," Liara sighed and began typing away at her computer. Suddenly your omni-tool pinged and you opened it. 10,000 credits had been transferred to your account and well a form of key code.

"What's this?" you asked getting to your feet.

"The key code is to get access to my appartment. I imagine you need your rest," she never took her eyes from the computer.

"And the credits?"

"New clothes, food. Anything really. After that mission you deserve some rest and a few things along with it," she looked at you for only a moment before she moved her eyes back to the screen. "I'll be to the apartment in a few hours. Go ahead and make yourself at home."

You nodded and made your way to the door and stopped. You looked over your shoulder back at Liara. "Thank you Liara."

She locked with your eyes and saw the sorrow. The pain you were holding back so well. 

"Do not thank me Shepard," and that was all she said before returning to her work and allowing you to leave.

\----------

You typed in the key code to Liara's flat and set your bags down inside the door. With the credits Liara gave you you had purchased a few pairs of sweatpants and a few hoodies. You had no one to impress and no important military business to attend to now. You had also purchased a few tubs of ice cream. All together you had only spent a two thousand credits, you had felt bad about spending Liara's money but knew if you hadn't she would drag you out shopping later. 

You put the ice cream away and as you did years flowed down your cheeks. Your hands began to shake and soon you crumbled to the floor without closing the freezer. You screamed and you cried. You had saved the masses but one soldier lost, your own best friend lost. It was too much. Kaidan was gone too. Believed you were a traitor. The man you loved saw you as a traitor. And soon you would be locked away on Earth. Torn from space. You couldn't breathe. You began gasping and coughing, your eyes were burning. Just then Liara walked in and saw you on the floor.

"Shepard!" she ran to your side, closing the freezer and wrapping her arms around you. "Calm down Shepard. Everything is alright." She rubbed your shoulders, quietly hushing you. "Tali's death is not your fault. You aren't a traitor. We both know you did the right things." you calmed down ever so slightly and she helped you to your feet and led you to the spare bedroom. She helped you into the bed and stayed by your side till you were asleep.

When she was certain you were asleep she left the room and punched in a number into her omni-tool. Everything was silent until a husky voice picked up on the other end.

"I have a favor to ask you. Can you come keep an eye on Shepard for me tomorrow? I'm worried."


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke the next morning curled up in a bed you didn't remember crawling into. With a yawn you got up and reached your arms up over your head, stretching and cracking your back. You ran your hand through your hair as you walked out to the living room, however instead of finding the blue asari you found the green drell. Thane turned his head to look at you and smiled.

"Hello, Commander," he greeted as he got to his feet.

"Thane, why are you here?" you gave him a once over. Even off the mission he wore his normal tight leather outfit. You began admiring his trim body, but shook your head slightly when you noticed what you were doing.

"Liara told me about last night," he stated simply. "She was highly concerned and asked me to come keep an eye on you."

"I don't need a baby sitter. I'm fine," you growled slightly, making your way to the fridge. Then something crossed your mind. "Have you spoken to Kolyat since we returned?" you listened to the drell sigh slightly.

"I haven't had the courage to go speak to him. It is my fault that-"

"Thane stop," you abandoned the fridge and walked over to him, looking him sternly in the face. "If you are too much of a coward to go see him then it is like you are abandoning him all over again." you kept your eyes locked and allowed him a moment to process what you had said. Soon he nodded in agreement.

"Will you at least come with me, Siha?" Thane questioned softly.

"I don't think I can. Im sure if the Alliance personal sees me on the Citadel they will quickly cart me back to Earth," you watched his eyes to try and get a sense of what he was feeling. "What does that mean?"

"I understand Siha," he watched you intently for a moment. "It is of no importance."

You squinted at Thane, scrunching your eyebrows together. You watched as he slowly resisted a smile.

"What's so funny Krios?" you snapped.

He chuckled slightly before place his thumb gently under your chin. You felt your face flush and your stomach tie into a knot.

"I find that face you make quite adorable," his husky voice made your heart stop. Why did you feel like this?

Just then the moment was smothered when there was a loud knock at the door. Thane removed his hand and walked over, swinging it open. You peaked over him and you couldn't believe what you were seeing. It was Kaidan.

"You're Alliance," Thane stated plainly. No greeting. Just caution.

"I was told Jane Shepard was here," He waited for the drell to respond. When he didn't Kaidan called out. "Jane I know you're in there. Im not here to drag you back to Earth. I just want to talk."

You held your breath before walking over and gently moving Thane out of the way. Kaidan gained an uneasy look on his face and attempted to smile. 

"Hi Jane," he sighed.

"Alenko," you stated.

The three of you stood still in an awkward silence, no one knowing what was to be done or said.

"Liara asked me to go get a few things," Thane finally cut in. "I'll be back in a while," and with that Thane pushed past Kaidan and left the two of you alone, still awkwardly in the doorway.

"May I come in?" Kaidan questioned.

You nodded and moved from the doorway, allowing him access to the apartment. He entered and closed the door behind him, his eyes locked on you as you walked to the couch. You felt his eyes following you and soon he was seated beside you.

"Why are you here Kaidan?" you asked sharply, you were irritated.

"I heard about Tali," you could sense he didn't really care. "She was part of the original team. Losing her is rough."

"Why are you really here Kaidan?"

He looked you up and down as if he was analyzing you.

"I may think you're a traitor but that couldn't change the fact that I loved you," he said softly, placing his hand upon your thigh.

You were speechless, but you felt no longing. Something was wrong. You were upset you lost him but had no urge to take him back. Kaidan watched you, waiting for you to say anything. When you didn't he placed his thumb under your cheek. But instead of thinking of all the times Kaidan had done this to you, you think of the one time earlier that Thane had done it. As Kaidan leaned in you just found yourself thinking of only Thane, but why?

Before Kaidan's lips reached yours you held up your hand to stop him. He appeared shocked. Angry. Hurt. 

"I can't do this Kaidan," you got up and walked back to the door, opening it for his exit. Without explanation or understanding he went to leave. He stopped right in the entry way and locked his eyes with yours. 

"I love you Shepard," his voice was full of hurt and he walked away.

You paced around the living room for the next few hours. Someone needed to return. Whether it was Liara or Thane it didn't matter to you. Around nine thirty the door clicked open and you were face to face with the very drell that had put a barrier between you and Kaidan.

"Siha," Thane seemed to completely ignore your lack of pants and oversized shirt. "Are you alright? You look very flustered?"

"Thane what the hell does that mean?" you exasperated.

"Is that what is troubling you?" his voice was quizzical as if wondering why a simple word would bother you so.

"No, no. Well it's bothering me but that isn't why I'm all," you flailed your arms around your body, gesturing to the entire mess that was you.

"Commander you are acting strangely," Thane watched you concerned.

You growled and put the palm of your hand against your forehead.

"Listen Thane. I need to do something to clear my head. I am very confused and need to try something," Thane's eyes almost looked fearful as you spoke. "Please just close your eyes."

Hesitantly Thane did as you asked. Slowly you drew yourself closer to him. You watched to make sure his eyes remained closed. Finally you drew yourself up to his lips, you hesitated as well, before pressing your own warm lips against his cold smooth ones. It was only a few seconds and you instantly pulled away. Thane's eyes were open and he watched you questioningly. You regreted what you had done but just then Liara walked in.

"Shepard, is everything alright?" silence was the response before Thane suddenly rushed out. "Shepard what just happened?"

You ignored the spark in your stomach, the rapid beat of your heart, and the butterflies in your stomach. You just laughed and shrugged.

"He was acting strangely," you said casually. "Don't take your shoes off, we should go get something to eat."

You rushed over and grabbed Liara's hand, pulling her from the apartment once more.

"I'm glad to see you in better spirits, Shepard."

Your smile widened slightly as you continued to drag Liara along.

"Yeah, me too."


	3. Chapter 3

"God I just need to get out of her," you huffed as you sat across from Liara. She only laughed and took a sip from her cup.

"There is no ship that can take you from here without the Alliance noticing you Shepard," her eyes saddened. "You know what will happen when they find you, and we both know the Reapers are coming," she sighed. "Our world is about to go up in flames Shepard, and yet no one out their will listen long enough to believe us. You think your battle against the Collectors would have been enough to make them see."

You watched Liara's eyes as she racked things around in her head. Always prone to worrying about the worst. Just then someone placed their hand on your shoulder. You didn't need to turn around to know who it was. A quiet sigh left your lips as a slight smile crossed Liara's.

"Kaidan, it is nice to see you," she greeted kindly.

"At least one of you thinks so," Kaidan slid into the seat beside yours. "Others aren't so pleased."  
You refused to turn and look at him, but you could feel his eyes on you. "If I know anything about you Shepard than I know that you are itching to get back out there. I may have something to get you off Illium for a bit," he had peeked your interest.

"That's impossible," Liara protested. "Nothing could Shepard off Illium without the Alliance noticing."

"I have my ways," Kaidan turned his attention to you. "So what will it be Shepard?"

You sat in silence for a long moment, remembering the longs nights you had spent with Kaidan. How he had completely stolen your heart before throwing it into a black hole when he saw Cerberus working at your heels. You remembered how his hands felt against your skin. Rough yet so very gentle. They way his eyes sparkled when he saw you. And here he was, still distrusting you but trying to fix things where they were left off.

"What could possibly interest me enough to get me out of here?" you snapped, finally meeting his gaze.

"The Vorcha and the Batarians picked up a few of the collonists that had been recovered after you defeated the Collectors. Now they are holding them as slaves and are heading out to sell them to other collonies," he watched your eyes to see if there was any slight amount of interest. "They are making a pit stop on Eden Prime, believing with all that has happened no one will be there to stop them. They believe it is abandoned," You groaned in disappointment.

"The Alliance will find out I'm there for sure, Kaidan," you narrowed your eyes at him as if telling himself to fuck off for getting your hopes up.

"I've already gotten all of that covered. Leave it to me. All that matters is if you are interested and want involved."

You searched his eyes this time, trying to find out if this was some secret plot to get you captured and returned to Earth. Then you turned your attention to Liara. She shrugged, a gesture that told you she thought you should trust him. You let out another groan.

"Fine, Alenko," you brushed your hand back through your hair. "But if I get caught I will mount your head on a spike." he only chuckled in response, leaving you with a mixed sense of rage and butterflies in your stomach.

\----------

You made your way back to Liara's apartment. She had a few things work related to wrap up before she came home. As you approached you were shocked to find Thane leaning against the door.

"Krios," you mumbled as you approached him.

"Siha," he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as you squinted at him, knowing he wasn't going to explain what that word meant. After a long awkwardness you spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" he was silent for a long moment but next thing you knew your hands were being gently held in his. 

"I came to return the favor," he whispered before bringing his face close to yours and kissing you gently but briefly. When he pulled away he examined the shock in your eyes.

"Thane. . .I-"

"Thane what are you doing here?" Thane allowed your hands to fall from his as Liara approached and the moment was gone. The surfacing emotions sunk back to the bottom.

"I only came to see how the Commander was doing," his voice was back to normal as if nothing had happened.

"I see," Liara stopped by your side. "Jane here is going on a rescue mission with Kaidan Alenko. Vorcha and Batarians."

Something swam into Thane's eyes you did not understand. His eyes almost looked concerened.

"I see," he finally spoke. "I should leave her to her rest then. I have some things to attend to." He glanced between Liara and you before taking his leave. You watched after him intently, trying to decipher what was going on with the drell. What was going on between the two of you.


End file.
